Mirando al cielo
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: Capitulo Unico Ambas son igual de amables y humildes Ambas enamoradas de un chico Ambas enamorada del chico que nunca las noto; Mi primer Crossover Naruto-Bleach


**DESCLAIMER: NARUTO Y BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN CADA CUAL PERTENECEN A SUS PROPIOS CREADORES**

**Capitulo unico**

**Mirando al cielo**

Miraste al cielo…

Tan grande y azul…tan hermoso con las nubes blancas y el sol tan brillante en todo lo alto.

Suspiraste para luego dar una risecilla…

Te dirigías al parque pero todo los banquitos estaban ocupados; miraste alrededor hasta ver un banco pero en este estaba sentada una chica que al igual que tú, estaba mirando al cielo.

No sabias por qué pero decidiste acercarte…

**-¿pu-puedo se-sentarme aquí?-** preguntaste con tu típica timidez

Ella deja de mirar el cielo y te mira con esos grandes ojos grises

**-¡claro!-** te dijo amablemente

Tú sonreíste y te sentaste a su lado

Las dos volvieron a dirigir la mirada al cielo y en tu mente te recordó a alguien, un sonrojo apareció en tu rosto y no pudiste evitar sonreír con una cierta melancolía y nostalgia; sin quererlo notaste que la chica que estaba sentada a tu lado estaba mirando el cielo también y sonriendo de la misma forma.

Y por un momento pensaste ¿en quién pensarías?

**-en el chico de quien estoy enamorada**

Te sorprendiste ¿acaso ella leía mentes?

Escuchaste que rio divertida

**-pensaste en voz alta**- te dijo riendo y como siempre no pudiste evitar tu sonrojo

**-lo-lo siento-** bajaste tu cabeza apenada

Ella negó lentamente aun manteniendo esa sonrisa

**-no pasa nada…**

Te calmo…y tu suspiraste aliviada…el silencio las envolvió otra vez pero tu aun quería seguir con una conversación por lo que decidiste dar ese paso…

**-a-ami ta-tam-bien el cielo me recuerda al-guien**- rompiste el silencio avergonzada y sonrojada

Tú sonreíste

Ella sonrió

Ambas dirigieron la mirada al cielo

-**Él tiene el cabello anaranjado como el atardecer del sol**

La escuchaste decir

**-él tiene el cabello rubio como el sol de un mediodía**

Le dijiste

**-él tiene los ojos de un hermoso color miel**

**-él tiene los ojos tan azul como el cielo**

**-el casi nunca sonríe pero cuando lo hace ilumina toda la oscuridad**

**-él siempre sonríe por lo que la oscuridad no existe para el**

**-el jamás se rinde**

**-el jamás se da por vencido**

-**y daría todo por su familia y amigos**-finalizaron ambas aun con su mirada mirando al cielo

El viento soplo y movía sus cabellos; tus cabellos largos y azulados y los cabellos de ellas largo y anaranjado….

**-¿desde cuándo?-** fue su simple pregunta

Una pregunta que tu entendiste bastante bien

-**desde la infancia**-le conteste con un deje nostálgico

Ella sonrió nostálgica también cosa que tú no notaste ya que estaba mirando el cielo

**-yo también**

La escuchaste y no pudiste evitar mirarla sorprendida

Tan parecidas eran…

**-¿Qué paso?-**preguntaste sin titubear; por alguna extraña razón te gustaba hablar con ella

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro

**-conoció a una chica; valiente y fuerte pero a la vez amable y dócil; se la pasan peleando pero eso no los impide que se cuiden de uno al otro, es la única que lo puede animar cuando esta depresivo dándole la fuerza de voluntad que necesita; y no necesitan palabras para comunicarse ya que con la mirada lo dicen todo.**

Ella te miro sonriendo; pero en su sonrisa no había felicidad

Y tú bajaste la mirada y apretaste tus manos encima de tu regazo

**-él vive enamorado de ella; también es fuerte, aunque ella le pegue o le grite no quita esa sonrisa de su cara. Ella podrá ser dura y fuerte con el pero jamás lo abandona; siempre están juntos cuidándose y apoyándose…**

Tus ojos de momento se aguaron y tu vista se nublo sabias que ibas empezar a llorar pero te aguantaste…

-**le confesé mis sentimientos…-**dijiste limpiándote la maldita lagrima traicionara que se te escapo- **pero aun así…-**te callaste por un momento no pudiste soportarlo más así que lloraste tapándote la cara…

La chica de tu lado aunque tú no la veas estaba igual que tú lo único que ella un mantenía la vista en algún punto fijo…

**-por lo menos él sabe de tus sentimientos**- la escuchaste pero aun así no alzaste tu rostro**- en cambio yo…se lo confesé cuando él estaba dormido por lo que no sabe nada…- u**na lagrima bajo de su mejilla

Tú alzaste de nuevo la mirada para verla…

Se miraron

Ambas con lágrimas en los ojos

Ambas compartían su dolor a un amor no correspondido

Ambas se sonrieron nuevamente para luego limpiarse las lágrimas

**-míranos parecemos niñas-** le dijiste mientras te limpiabas las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

Ella también hizo lo mismo

**-unas niñas muy llorona**- la escuchas con un todo divertido por lo que te hizo reír-**sabes, jamás me había sentido tan cómoda hablar de mis sentimientos con alguien; y más si ese alguien la acabo de conoce**r- te sonrió pero esta vez de agradecida y tú por muy raro que sea sentiste lo mismo, jamás había conocido a alguien con la misma historia que tu…

Ambas son hermosas

Ambas con unos ojos unico

Ambas demasiado de femeninas

Ambas son inteligentes

Ambas tienen esa expresión de infantil

Ambas son igual de amables y humildes

Ambas enamoradas de un chico

Ambas enamorada del chico que nunca las noto

Del chico que prefirió a la chica que lo golpea

Del chico que prefirió a la que lo insulta

Del chico que prefirió a la chica del carácter fuerte y rudo

Del chico que prefirió a la chica tal vez no tan femenina como ellas pero bellas

Del chico de que tiene ya a la chica que desea

Miraron por última vez el cielo ya iba anochecer

**-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga**-te presentaste**- fue agradable hablar contigo-** le dijiste sinceramente

**-Me llamo Orihime Inoue**- te contesto sonriendo-**lo mismo digo**- te contesto igual

Se hicieron una reverencia muy típica en ustedes…

-**espero volver hablar contigo Inoue-san**

**-yo también deseo lo mismo Hyuga-chan**

Se despidieron con la promesa de volver hablar algún día…

Ha pasado el tiempo

Tiempo que ustedes nunca notaron

Tiempo que le dieron un giro a sus vidas para bien…

Ambas caminaban por el parque

Ambas llevaban una sonrisa en los labios

Ambas con un chico agarrados de mano

Ambas con un chico pelinegro

Ambas con un chico con carácter serio

Ambas con el chico que amaba

La única diferencia que uno tenía ojos color verde y el otro de color ónix

Tal vez no fue el chico de quien se enamoraron en un principio

Pero sería el único chico que le entrego su amor.

* * *

_**HOLA A TODOS!**_

_**ME ALEGRA MUCHO DE QUE HAYAN TENIDO TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE MINI CAPITULO**_

_**SE ME OCURRIO EN UN MOMENTO DONDE QUERIA DORMIR PERO MI CEREBRO NO PENSO LO MISMO**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO n.n**_

_**COMO HABRAN NOTADO ES UNA HISTORIA UN POCO TRISTE CREO...DE ESTAS AMBAS CHICAS QUE ESTAN ENAMORADAS DEL PROTAGONISTA DE SUS RESPETIVAS SERIES, PERO ELLOS NO "SIENTEN"LO MISMO POR ELLAS.**_

_**Y COMO LO HABRAN NOTADO **_

_**CREO**_

_**SOY MUY FANATICA DEL ULQUIHIME Y EL SASUHINA **_

_**COMO TAMBIEN ME FASINA EL ICHIRUKI Y BUENO EL NARUSAKU UN POQUITO NADA MAS**_

_**BUENO OTRA VEZ MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^**_

_**SE LES QUIERE**_

_**-ICHILOVERUKI**_


End file.
